


a moment spent just loving you

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Personas, F/F, F/M, bigender!Makoto, soft and tender with a hint of spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: Ann, Makoto, and any average Sunday





	a moment spent just loving you

“So, you have to tell me,” Akira peaked over the rim of his coffee mug, at Sojiro standing on the other side of the bar, “How many Niijimas are there?”

Akira shrugged, “Two?”

“No, there has to be more than that. Three at the very least.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s only two…”

Sojiro slammed his palm against the countertop, “Boy, stop playing mind games with me! I know I saw that girl Ann come in here with two different Niijimas- if you don’t think I can tell when someone’s playing the game, you’ve got another think comin’!”

“Two different…? Oh-” Akira pushed up his glasses, smirk smug and filled with self-assurance, “I think you’re confused.  That’s the same person.”

“I- what?”

“The two Niijimas you saw? They’re both named Makoto, yeah?”

“No, that’s-” Sojiro shifted his weight back on his heels, “Wait, you mean they’re not twins?”

“Who gives twins the same name?”

Sojiro threw a washrag at him, “I’ve had enough of your attitude- when you’re done with that cup, you’re gonna clean it along with everything else in the sink before we open.”

He took the washrag begrudgingly, but didn’t miss Sojiro immediately pulling out his phone the second he turned around, frantically typing in a search. 

Akira didn’t say anything, but he indulged in the small victory and braced himself for the inevitable onslaught of follow-up questions. 

* * *

 

7:15 AM:

 **Makoto** : He/him today, please

 **Ann** : ( ˘ ³˘)♥

* * *

 

Ann fiddled with her latte, shifted the foam back and forth with her spoon until it broke apart.

“What? Ain’t sweet enough for ya?”

“Oh, shut it, Ryuji.” She scolded with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m just saying, you gotta start watching how much sugar you’re eatin’. It’s all gonna go right to your thighs-” The bell above the entrance of Cafe LeBlanc chimed and drew Ann’s attention away from Ryuji’s rant, and her eyes to the door.

As soon as they landed on the cafe’s latest patron, her face lit up.

“Hey, what’s the big-” Ryuji asked as he turned around, only to see none other than the student council president looming over his shoulder. “Y-Yo man, what’s up!”

“Nothing much.” Makoto said, staring down at him, “I heard you had some opinions on my girlfriend’s thighs?”

“N-No, sir!” Ann could practically hear the squeak of the upholstery under Ryuji’s seat, moist from sweat. “I think they’re great, sir!”

“Is that so?”

“N-No! I have to go, actually! Track practice!” Ryuji stuttered as he scrambled out of his seat, pushing Makoto aside as he stormed out the door of LeBlanc.

“Does he know it’s a Sunday?” Makoto asked quietly, sincere as the door swung closed. Ann shrugged, stirring her drink one more time before scooting over and patting the space next to her. Makoto quickly took it.

“Did you want something to drink? You can share some of mine, too.”

Makoto shook his head, “No, I’m okay for now. But the real question is- where are your books?”

“Books?” Ann looked around the booth- at the now empty seat across the table, at her feet, but her bag was nowhere to be found. “Uh.”

Makoto groaned, and rubbed at his forehead, “Did you forget this was a study date, not just a date?”

Ann laughed, a thread of nervousness turning each one a little too lighthearted, “What? Of course not! Why would I do that-”

Makoto stared, and Ann slunk onto the tabletop, “I’m sorry.” A beat, two, and Ann was sitting up and smiling again, “But I guess since we’re already here, we should make the most of it!” She said, and wrapped her arms around Makoto’s bicep, red rising up his cheeks like ivy as he flexed on instinct.

 _THUD_ , and the table shook, rattling Ann’s mug, glass against glass. Makoto looked over his shoulder to see a pile of books there, and an aproned Akira, smile like the cheshire cat.

“I heard something about you needing books, Ann?” Ann groaned, and rested her forehead against Makoto’s arm.

“Oh- thank you, Akira.” Makoto said, “Looks like we’re going to be able to study after all.”

The words prompted a whimper from Ann. “Do we really _have_ to-”

“Yes! You have midterms, don’t you?”  
Ann slunk further into her seat, “Yes…”

“And you need to pass them.”

“I know.”

Makoto clapped his hands, “Well then, it’s settled. Let’s get started.”

Ann leaned away from Makoto’s arm, and tried her best at puppy dog eyes, but his face was already buried in a textbook, ignorant to her plight.

She sighed, and, begrudgingly, opened the first book in the stack Akira had left.

* * *

 

By the time they left LeBlanc, Ann’s skull felt liable to burst at any second, though Makoto didn’t seem to share any ill side effects of their cram session.

Well, it only made sense- considering _he_ was the one cramming everything in _her_ brain. The understanding of that didn’t do anything to sooth Ann’s nagging headache as the pair descended the stairs into Yongen-Jaya station.

“Didn’t take the bike today?” Ann asked.

Makoto shook his head, “No, it’s a pain to maneuver around here. Too many people. Plus, LeBlanc’s so close to the station.”

Ann hummed- the logic checked out, even if the excuse was directly contradicted by all the other times Makoto had driven his bike in crowded areas. Though Ann had been half convinced he’d done that just to show off to her. Or because he was running late and didn’t have time to wait for the train. Not that Makoto would ever admit to either reason.

_Next train to Shibuya station will be arriving in 3 minutes. Please remain behind the yellow line. Thank you._

The Yongen-Jaya platform was on the smaller side, and on a Sunday afternoon, was mostly occupied by the stray traveler or suited salaryman. With so few eyes, it was easy for Ann to slip her hand against Makoto’s. Makoto tensed up almost instantly, but when Ann threaded her fingers between his and he didn't pull away, she understood it was okay to keep it there.

“You should,” Makoto started, and stopped as a train on the opposite platform came to a halt, screeching brakes serving as interruption and reflection before it finally stilled, doors sliding open with a ding, “You should come over. I can drive you home when it gets dark, so you won’t need to worry about catching the train.” ‘

Ann could feel a pulse beating rapidly between their palms, but it was impossible to distinguish ownership, “Sure. Unless you’re just planning on studying more, in which case, the answer is no.”

Makoto squeezed her hand, and when Ann looked over, she saw his shoulders bunch up, “That’s not what I- I meant… I just feel bad, okay? It was a study date, but we didn’t really do much of the ‘date’ part of that.”

It was hard to go on a date with a classmate less than 20 feet away at all times, and his cat excessively meowing on one of the stools, but Ann didn’t mention that. Instead, she bumped into Makoto’s shoulder, “So you’re just trying to make it up to me, huh?”

And Makoto turned to her, crimson eyes vivid and earnest, “Yes. If you’ll let me.”

The engine of the incoming train roared in sync with Ann’s laughter, a chorus of everyday noise.

_Yongen-Jaya. This is Yongen-Jaya. The train bound for Shibuya has arrived at the station. Please watch your step as you board._

“So serious! Of course I’ll come with you, you dork.” Ann said with a smile as passengers filtered out of the car.

“Then we should get going.” Makoto responded as he took a step toward the train, turning his back in a hurry but not quick enough for Ann to miss his face, accented red as she let herself be pulled along.

* * *

 

The Niijima apartment wasn’t _boring_ , per se, but in design it was just...practical. And, aside from Makoto, practically empty.

Which made it a bit boring to spend time in, but Ann had never come over to spend time with the apartment. These observations just happened to creep in her mind any time Makoto left her alone here, and silence seeped into the empty space.

Just like now, with Makoto having stepped away to make tea, leaving Ann alone on the couch. Not that the kitchen was far away at all, just far enough to notice.

Though sometimes the space was nice- especially now, Ann decided, with a splitting headache still raging in her skull. She leaned back and closed her eyes. It hadn’t been just a joke- Makoto’s study sessions were accompanied with drill sergeant-esque efficiency, and as much as they may have improved Ann’s test scores, it was impossible to avoid the strain that came with such a tremendous intake of new information.

But there was no sense thinking about that now- Ann had abandoned studying when she left Akira’s books with him at LeBlanc, and any thoughts about school were alongside them. Now, there was only one thing she wanted to focus on.

She heard that thing slide a glass of tea in front of her on the coffee table just as she thought of him, and cracked an eye open as he plopped onto the couch next to her. He was polite enough to leave her some space of her own, and Ann was polite enough to close that gap.

“I’m sorry- we really went over too much, didn’t we?” Makoto asked as Ann leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she let her eyes shut again.

“Maybe a little. But I don’t really want to think about it right now.”

Makoto hummed in understanding, and shifted back in his seat a little, making it a bit more comfortable for the both of them. “We could...I don’t know. Watch a movie?”

Ann paused, pondered over the possibilities; a movie was always an easy way to get close to someone, but given Makoto’s taste in movies, Ann guessed they would probably end up watching one of his collection of old school flicks where he knew every line by heart. And, inevitably, would still be too engrossed in the plot to notice Ann had started staring at him half-way through.

As cute as that excitement was to watch, it wasn’t what Ann wanted after such a long day. So instead, she settled for pushing on Makoto until he was lying flat on his back on the cushions, and she followed suit, wiggling in until she was pressed neatly against his chest, an arm slung across his stomach.

“W-what’s gotten into you?” Makoto asked, trailed by a small, nervous laugh.

“I think-” she began, “that I don’t really want to do anything but cuddle right now.”

She could feel her head rise and fall with Makoto’s breaths, the rhythm almost enough to lull her to sleep before he said, “I mean- if that’s what you want, I’m okay with that.”

“Good. Because I’m not moving.” Ann said, as she squeezed Makoto a little tighter. He returned the favor in kind, holding her with arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders, and surrounded by such comfort, Ann began to drift off.

* * *

 

Ann awoke to the feeling of fingers running through her hair, a barely-there sort of touch with just enough pressure to not be mistaken for a draft of air. She sighed and leaned into Makoto’s palm before he asked, “Can I take these out?” and ran a hand along one of her ponytails.

“Mmhm.” Ann hummed, then felt the gentle pull of the hair ties as Makoto undid them, and her head instantly felt lighter. Now with more space to work with, Makoto continued to rake his fingers through her hair, careful to avoid any snags. “Feels nice.”

“I’m glad.” she heard Makoto say, and Ann honestly could have stayed the night like this, drifting in and out of sleep. Instead, she opened her eyes, squinting at the harsh lights of Makoto’s living room.

She shook herself awake, but still yawned before asking, “How long was I out for?”

“Not very. An hour, maybe a little more.” Makoto replied, before he took his hand from her hair and grabbed his phone from the side table, “It’s not too late yet.”

“Good. I would’ve been mad if all we did today was study and sleep.”

“Oh? Did you have something else in mind that you wanted to do?”

“No,” Ann answered as she scooted up a little, just enough to be face to face with Makoto, who moved his phone to the side just as Ann leaned in for a soft kiss. It wasn’t rushed or heavy, but they both still had to catch their breath when Ann pulled away. “But I can think of a few things I’d rather do than sleep.”

Makoto leaned in, stopping just short of Ann’s lips, “I like the way you think.” and kissed her again.

For a moment, the world seemed to boil down to the two of them- at least, that’s how Ann saw it. There was no noise, and nothing seemed to matter except the way she molded against Makoto, his hands running up her back, gentle but enough strength behind them to make her shiver, a small gasp passing between their lips.

When they broke it off again, Makoto shifted back a little, enough to let himself sit up straight and Ann to adjust so she sat on his lap, facing him as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, fingers lacing behind his neck as she leaned in again.

“Your tea is cold.” Makoto murmured when they separated, trailing kisses from her lips down her neck.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, “I would drink it now, but-” Makoto found a spot on her neck, marked it, and she sighed, “-I don’t want you to stop.”

“I won’t.” Ann could feel the syllables reverberate against her throat, shivered at the contrast of hot breath against cool skin.

She hadn’t realized how chilly the apartment was until she could feel the air against the bare skin of her back as the friction of Makoto’s hands dragged her shirt up, and she rocked her hips forward instinctively, drawing a groan from beneath her.

“Getting a little impatient, hm?” Ann smirked as she pulled Makoto’s face back with her hands, looking him in the eyes  “Why do I get the feeling this was your plan all along?”

Under that gaze, Makoto wilted, and buried his face against her shoulder, “Maybe.” he admitted, muffled and barely audible into Ann’s shirt.

She couldn’t help it- she laughed. “You’re adorable.” she said, running her hands through Makoto’s hair before tugging him back to face her again. Her hands trailed down, traced the lines of his jaw and framed his face, picture perfect. “But I don’t mind it.”

This time, the kiss was deeper, and Ann leaned in closer, pressing right up against Makoto, her thighs straddling Makoto’s hips as she pulled away, biting at his lower lip just enough to prompt a desperate noise, Makoto quickly kissing her again as a hand trailed to her stomach, slipping under her shirt to cup a breast in his palm. Ann broke the kiss just long enough to moan, closing the gap once more at the exact moment a key slid into the apartment’s door.

“Shit.” Ann cursed under her breath as she pushed off Makoto, tried desperately to make sure her shirt and makeup were in order in the seconds before the door creaked open.

The sound of heels clicking against the flooring echoed in the quiet of the apartment, “Makoto?”

“H-hey, sis!” Makoto sputtered as he snapped out of his daze, shuffling his feet to sit properly on the couch. Even though composure tended to be a Niijima strength, it didn’t seem to be available whenever Makoto needed to cover something up.

“Ah, Takamaki-san. How are you?” Sae asked as she set her bag down next to the dinner table, staring right past Makoto.

“I’m doing well. We were just, uh- studying. I’m sorry for intruding.”

“You’re always welcome, of course.” Sae said, not even flinching as she added, “Though I’m not sure how effective your studying was with no textbooks.”

Ann felt her face burn, but it couldn’t nearly be as fire-red as Makoto’s was in the corner of her eye, “Uh. We were using a study guide app on our phones! Super high tech.”

“Interesting.” Sae responded, not buying it, and Makoto suddenly stood straight up from the couch.

“Ann needs to go home now, actually, It’s late, so I’ll give her a ride.”

Sae’s look of shock lasted only a moment, before she turned and started to pull food from the fridge. “So that’s how it is. Be careful on your way, then.”

“Of course.” Makoto answered, taking Ann’s hand in his as he walked out of the living room.

* * *

 

The ride back to Ann’s apartment was quiet, but then again, it was hard to talk much with the roar of the motorcycle engine a constant, not to mention the noise generated by the city itself, alive and breathing no matter the time of night. It was nice, almost, and combined with the pressure of wind against her whenever they accelerated, it was easy to zone-out a little, relax.

By the time they finally reached the entranceway of the apartment complex, Ann had all but forgotten about their run-in with Sae. But when Makoto dropped her off without taking off his helmet, she didn’t need to guess how her driver was handling it.

“Babe,” She said, and Makoto mumbled something in return. “Your-” his head didn’t turn to her, so she tapped him on the shoulder. That got his attention, and she pointed to her head.

It was like she’d kicked a puppy, but slowly, Makoto pulled off the helmet, short hair springing to life, mussed and tangled.

Ann ran a hand through a few stray strands, smoothing them flat with her palm as she said, “That really bothered you, huh?”

“It’s just,” Makoto stared down at his bike, before burying his face in his hands, “So embarrassing!”

Ann giggled, leaned in and kissed him on the top of his head, “I know, I’m sorry. I guess I just can’t keep my hands off you, huh?”

She swore her boyfriend could shrink- or, at the very least, shrivel like a grape, like he was right now, seeming to halve in size. “Don’t say things like that- that’s even more embarrassing!”

“Cute,” Ann mumbled as she leaned back, gave Makoto space to unfurl again. He did so slowly, as though he were a emerging from a cocoon, “If it makes you feel better, at least we were still clothed?”

Ann could hear the high pitched noise Makoto let out, as could every stray cat that wandered the alleys around her apartment, “Thank god.”

His bike was still idling, and the city was buzzing around them, streetlights and apartment windows keeping everything illuminated, functioning, like any other night after any other day.

“Hey,” Makoto said, and held out a hand. Ann eagerly took it, “Did I ever tell you you looked great today?”

“Pfft,” Ann laughed as she took a step, filling the space between them again, “Is that your attempt at one-upping my line?”

“Maybe.” he admitted as he ran a gloved thumb over her knuckles, tracing each as carefully as he could through the thick fabric. “I did mean it, though.”

“I know you did. Doesn’t make it any less sappy, though.” Ann said with a smile as she read his eyes and leaned in.

A kiss like any other- she pulled her hand away from his as she gripped the collar of his jacket instead, taking time to make sure the kiss was proper, right.

When they pulled apart, there were no fireworks, sparks, or anything else. Just the constant beating, drumming, the bass line of the city itself.

“Text me in the morning?”

“Of course.”

Ann moved her hand back to his, intertwined their fingers once again before she took a step back. “Don’t forget. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Mmhm.” Ann’s hand fell, and Makoto moved his back to his helmet before he added. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Drive safe.”

He nodded, and Ann headed inside, enjoying the verse that was the rumble of Makoto’s motorcycle as it reverberated against the walls in the stairway to her apartment, another beat, another moment in the symphony.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> bigender Makoto was basically all Ivory's (CourierNinetyTwo on AO3)'s idea and honestly thank them for coming up w/ something so good. 
> 
> also they write real good P5 fics check them out if you haven't already


End file.
